A New Sweet in the House
by brown-eyedninja556
Summary: Eddie and Patricia recieve some shocking news making life in the House of Anubis a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

"Eddie, stop it!" I giggled as Eddie tickled me

"Not until you admit I'm this hottest guy in Anubis House!" He laughed as he continued tickling

"I don't know Mick is pretty fit, and Jerome isn't that bad either! Maybe Alfie"

Eddie snickered before speaking "Fine then I guess I have to tickle longer!"

"Eddie stop! You are the hottest guy in Anubis House and the best boyfriend ever!" I said between breaths

"Well I guess the best boyfriend ever has a present for you Yacker" Eddie whispered into my ear seductively

"Slimeball! What if Joy or Mara comes in and sees us!"

"Well Fabian and Mick aren't coming back from the movies for awhile"

I bit my lip before Slimeball carried me in bridal position to his room. He laid me on his bed and started kissing me passionately. We battled for dominance for awhile but he won of course, Eddie was a really good kisser, even if he was my first.

"Are you gonna let me in Yacker?"

"Your wish is my command"

I woke up to the sound of Mick laughing and Fabian saying for Mick to get out because we might not have clothes on

"What the fuck are you doing in our room Patricia?" Mick snickered as Fabian pushed him out of the room.

"Are you awake Yacker" Eddie asked in a sleepy voice, his sleepy voice was so sexy

"Yes Slimeball"

I got changed into my clothes before I felt something coming to my mouth. I ran to the girls bathroom as fast as I could before emptying out the contents of my stomach

"You okay in there Yacker?" I heard Eddie yell through the door

"I'm fine, I think Trudy used bad meat last night for dinner" I yelled

I went into my room and got changed into my uniform.

"Patricia where were you last night? We were getting worried" Mara said as she hugged me

I hesitated before speaking "Uhh Slimeball and I went to the attic and had a picnic date and we accidently fell asleep up there"

Mara just gave me a nod and Joy gave me a cheeky smile before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into class and noticed some boys staring at my chest; perverted freaks don't know that I'm with Eddie.

"What are you Weasels looking at?" I yelled before sitting next to Joy

Joy must have been thinking about something important because she looked like she had discovered something and had a shocked look on her face.

"Patricia! I need to talk to-" Before Joy could finish her sentence I felt vomit coming up again

I raced to the bathroom before emptying my stomach again.

"Patricia is that you?" I looked outside of my open cubicle to see Ms Andrews washing her hands

I nodded my head and held my stomach

"Come on let's take you back to Trudy she'll take care of you" She said before putting her hand on my shoulder

I stumbled back into Anubis House before falling onto the couch.

"Patricia darling what are you doing back so early?" Trudy said before sitting down next to me

"I threw up in the bathroom" I said before seeing the cake that was in the kitchen, it looked so good

"Okay Patricia well I'll call the doctor and hopefully you can be better by tonight!"

It felt like forever before I saw the rest of the housemates came in, Nina informed me I had been sitting down for at least 5 hours.

"Are you feeling any better Yacker?" Eddie said before resting his head on my shoulder

"Not really, I have to go to the doctors soon. Can you please come?"

"Of course"

"Patricia Williamson, Dr Harper would like to see you now" the nurse said in a chirpy voice

I walked into the examination room before sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Hello Patricia, I'm Emma Harper I'm your doctor now if you would like to sit down on the table that would be great"

I sat down on the table before Emma starting asking me questions.

"Now Patricia, I heard you vomited this morning have you been experiencing anything else that I should know about?" She asked me before getting out a notepad

"Well nothing really but I have been feeling like I could eat a horse and usually when I throw up I can't eat anything for a day"

"Patricia have you slept with someone in the last week or 2?"

"Uhh is that really any of your business?"

"Actually your answer might help me know what's wrong with you"

"Well yesterday, I did"

"Patricia you're pregnant"

I just sat there blank faced for a few minutes before showing any emotion. _Sadness._

"Well that's all come back in about 9-10 weeks with the father and you can see your baby"

I ran out of the examination room with tears escaping from my eyes, why me? My life is over! I can't handle a child; I can't even handle Alfie!

When Eddie saw me in tears he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Do you need to tell me something?"

"Yes but at the house privately"

Eddie took my hand before walking into the house.

"Hey Patricia! How was the doctors?" Nina asked

"Eventful"

I led Eddie to my room before sitting down on my bed. Luckily Mara and Joy were out with Mick and Jerome so they couldn't hear what I was about to drop on Eddie.

"Am I getting lucking again Yacker?" Eddie asked with a cheeky smile on his face

I shook my head before talking.

"Eddie I'm-" I said with tears escaping my eyes again "Please don't dump me when you hear this. Eddie I'm pregnant"  
Eddie looked at me shocked for a few minutes. I swear you could've heard a pin drop at that moment

"Mine?" He asked while pointing to himself

I nodded with tears streaming down my face.

The only thing Eddie did before speaking again was help me stand up and crouch down at my stomach

"Uhh hey I'm your dad" He said before standing up properly again "I'm not leaving"

I smiled before kissing him passionately.

**Hey sorry it's such a crap chapter but please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we going to tell Trudy or the housemates anytime soon?" Eddie whispered to me during breakfast

"Not yet, but we have our 10 week ultrasound today during French so either we tell Trudy I'm pregnant and stay home or sneak out" I said hoping that I would miss out on French.

"We can miss school today"

Eddie and I walked over to Trudy and tears starting to escape my eyes.

"Uhh Trudy Patricia and I can't go to school today something came up" Eddie said before Trudy noticed I was crying

"Patricia dear what's wrong?" Trudy asked as she gave me a hug

"Well you know how I have been really sick lately, I'm pregnant and I have an ultrasound today"

"Patricia, everything will be alright and you can stay here before the ultrasound okay?" She said before went to get changed out of my school uniform

Amber's POV

I had finished my breakfast so I started to take my dishes to the kitchen. I noticed Trixie was crying so I hid behind the door listening to her conversation with Trudy.

"Well you know how I have been really sick lately, I'm pregnant and I have an ultrasound today" Patricia said as my eyes widened

Peddie Baby! Oh my God I needed to tell Nins about this and the rest of Sibuna! What will happen when she gets too big to do the task we have been waiting for?

"Amber how much of that did you hear?" Eddie asked me slowly

"Enough to know what is wrong with Trixie and honestly this is a good and bad thing"

"What's so bad about it?" Patricia asked rudely

"Well what happens when you get too big to do the next task? And the good thing is the baby will be a great part of my scrapbook for Peddie!" I said

Before I could skip off Eddie pulled me back

"You can't tell anyone Amber okay not even Sibuna" Eddie whispered

I nodded my head before heading off to school.

Patricia's POV

"Now Patricia this gel is a little cold but it's necessary" Dr Harper said as she squeezed some blue gel onto my stomach

She squeezed the jelly looking thing onto my stomach. She said it was only a little cold; it's like jumping into a pool of ice.

Dr Harper told Eddie and me to look at the screen I couldn't really see anything that looked like a baby.

"See that peanut looking thing right there? That's your baby"

I don't know why but I started crying; must have been the pregnancy hormones kicking in.

"Do you guys wanna know the sex?" Dr Harper asked

I looked at Eddie and he nodded

"It's a boy"

**Short=YES**

**Effective=Yes**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 4 months since the ultrasound. The rest of the housemates still don't know except for Amber but they can't tell I'm growing bigger because I'm wearing Eddie's shirts all the time because mine don't fit.

Nina walked over to me and she looked worried.

"Sibuna meeting now bring Eddie!"

Eddie and I walked to Nina and Amber's room and found Joy, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie and Amber sitting in a circle.

"Well I think I'm just going to cut to the chase Fabian and I found our next task!" Nina said excitingly

"What is it?" Joy asked as she passed me a packet of crisps

"Well we need to a golden sphinx for the ghost of Osiris" Fabian answered as he got up and showed us a picture of a sphinx and his laptop.

"And we found where to start, Frobisher Library!" Nina said as she started to walk outside of her room

As I started walking outside I felt something hit my stomach; the baby kicked.

"Eddie!" I whispered as I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach

"The baby's kicking" He smiled as tears welled up in his eyes

We caught up to everyone else and grabbed Amber.

"Amber the baby kicked!" I smiled

"OMG PEDDIE BABY KICKED!" Amber yelled making everyone hear

"What do you mean Peddie baby kicked?" Jerome asked while raising an eyebrow

"Well I guess you guys had to find out sooner or later I'm pregnant. I'm having a boy"

"Oh my God" Nina said with her eyes wide open

We walked into the middle of the library and stopped.

"Eddie, Jerome! Help me move these tiles" Fabian said as he lifted one up

They move about 8 tiles that revealed a staircase.

"After you" Eddie said as I walked down the staircase.

**WHAT'S GONNA BE DOWN THE STAIRS? **

**Make sure review**

**And read my story Life After Anubis **

**And one other thing!**

**What should the baby BOY'S name be?**

**Thanks brown-eyedninja556**


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked down the staircase that spiralled down to the dirt like ground Nina kept giving me worried looks like something terrible was about to happen to me.

I came to the ground and there was a wall that looked liked it was covered in emeralds; it was truly beautiful.

"Well we don't know from here guys" Nina said while shrugging her shoulders

"I guess we should go back up then" I suggested

"Wait! Yacker stay I found something" Eddie said as he looked down at the ground

"What is it?" Nina gasped as she ran over to Eddie

"It's writing. To understand what to do later on in the task find the Cup of Ankh and the mask" Eddie said with wide eyes

"Well that means we should split up Joy, Eddie, Patricia and Fabian go to the tunnels and since we need the locket Jerome, Alfie, Amber and I will get the cup of Ankh" Nina smiled as she started walking up the stairs

The next day I came to realise that Mr Sweet doesn't know I'm pregnant and I'm going to have to tell him if I'm going to have long periods of time off school.

"Eddie! We need to tell your Dad!" I whispered but kind of like a yell whisper

"About what?" He whispered sounding like he was dumbfounded

"That I'm pregnant! Gosh I guess the dumb blond thing isn't an act"

"Hurtful! But I guess we do need to tell him because you will need to take a lot of time off"

"We'll go first thing when we go to school"

Eddie and I walked through the hallway hand in hand to Mr Sweet's office. I think I'm actually scared about going to the principal's office for the first time ever.

"Hey Dad" Eddie said as he walked in

"Eddison! Patricia! Sit please!" Mr Sweet said while pointing to the chairs

"Thanks well uhh you know Eddie and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while-" I said before Mr Sweet cut in

"You didn't elope did you?"

"No! What we're trying to say is that Patricia's pregnant!" Eddie slipped

Mr Sweet just stood up blank faced for awhile before speaking again.

"Eddie's?" He asked I nodded with tears in my eyes

"I guess I better inform your parents"

"NO!" Eddie and I said in unison

"Why not?"

"Because I will be kicked out of the house without anything except the clothes on my back and the baby in my uterus"

"Well worst comes to worst Eddie's mother would be more than happy to take you in"

"So I'm not expelled?" I asked

"If you weren't my sons girlfriend you would be in serious trouble"


End file.
